


Art for "A Moment Like This"

by Gryph



Category: The Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place several months after the finale. Told from both third person and first person perspectives. Another agency learns about the gland's/Darien's ability to host another person and he is requested to help retrieve vital information from a dead NSA agent. After weeks of supposed debriefing Darien wakes up to find his body no longer his own and has to find a way to get control and and get back to the Agency where his only hope to be saved is.</p><p>Meanwhile back in San Diego, the Official is reveling in the money being thrown at him for the use of Darien. He reopens Perseus so Claire can duplicate the QS Backpacks and create glands to fill them for huge rental prices. Hobbes is acting as security at Perseus, but spends most of his time looking for Darien. Ultimately Claire, Hobbes and Alex conspire to bring Darien back and banish the NSA agent from his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "A Moment Like This"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axzanier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axzanier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a moment like this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705439) by [axzanier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axzanier/pseuds/axzanier). 



> Art for smallfandombang story by axzanier.

I created a book wrapper for this story. First, I created a template of what standard wrapper looks like. For the cover picture, I made a composite (at the author's suggestion) of several version of Darien Fawkes (using different shots of the actor from different shows) against a backdrop of a man standing on the ledge of a building. Because the coloring of all the different pictures didn't work well with the mostly blue and white tones of the background, I threw a cyanotype filter over the entire picture, then copied it into the wrapper. For the text, I wanted to create the quicksilver effect. For the back of the wrapper, I created a fake barcode using "smallfandombang" as the input, and made a synopsis of the author's summary.

(click for larger image)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/89268/89268_original.png)

 

 


End file.
